


breathe in

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, idk - Freeform, jake gets drunk does that count??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk words are sober thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe in

**[ FROM: JAKE PERALTA – 03:18:42 ]**

santiago

santiago

santiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaago

amy

detective santiago

and before you ask (c ause you will0

yes im a little bit drunk 

like just a littl e

nd i know im goinna regret this late r but here goes

you know you work way too hard to impress the captain and deput y commisi oner and everyone in the world?// i can ot think of a single reaosn anyone would ever not be impressed by you

youre amazin g detective santiago 

haah, detetctive santiago

i like calling you that a lot because you wont be one for very much longer

i will mis s you when you make cpatain

and im saying when because i know you wi ll evnetually

you deifnitely will 

know why ??/

youre super awesome detective santiago and the nine nines real luck y to have you

more than t hat

IM' real lucky to have you

ha h wow i cant believe i said all that i am gonna be os embarraseed in the morniflgijlkfddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**Author's Note:**

> im really worked up over jake x amy kill me now  
> i assume jake falls asleep on his phone keyboard at the end


End file.
